


Kuron

by galaxyriver



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: #notmyshiro, And Season 3, Based off a comic, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Gen, Lance and Pidge are pretty much only mentioned, Season/Series 03 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 18:20:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11719908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxyriver/pseuds/galaxyriver
Summary: There's two of Shiro and it's up to the rest of the paladins to figure out which is the real one.





	Kuron

**Author's Note:**

> this was written in 30 minutes because i'm still mad about the "shiro" they found in S3 so don't expect too much thanks enjoy

Everyone stared each other down. Keith, Pidge, Hunk, and Lance mostly stared at the Shiros, well, Shiro and Not-Shiro. Sometimes they would shoot each other a glance when one did something, but otherwise kept their eyes focused on their targets. Their bayards were aimed and gripped tightly. They all hated to think of Shiro as a potential target but with one of them being a clone, it had to be done.

One of the Shiros had hair that wasn't shaven around the sides, unlike the one they had known. He also had different clothes and a different way of doing his eyeliner. His mannerisms were slightly off but while it aroused suspicion in their minds, they had also thought it was possible that it was because he had been in Galran captivity again.

The other Shiro, the one that looked like the one they had know before, with the thin eyeliner, long sleeves, and partially cropped hair was honestly looking a bit bored. Like he wanted whatever was going to happen to just happen. However, he would also send angry glances to the other.

Finally, one of them spoke; the odd looking Shiro that they were pretty sure was the clone, but couldn't chance making a mistake, "Shoot him! Not me! I'm the real Shiro! Come on team, you know me."

In one swift move all weapons were aimed at the confirmed clone. A smirk grew over the real Shiro's face. The clone's eyes widened, looking at the team in confusion.

Keith glared at the imposter. "The _real_ Shiro would _never_ pass up the opportunity to die. Get him."

And with that, the four attacked. The clone put up a fight, but was nowhere near the skill level they had become accustomed to with the real Shiro. He was quickly knocked unconscious and tied up, ready to be taken back to the castle for interrogation.

"Who would've thought that Shiro's morbid jokes and death wish would save his life?" Hunk commented, almost as if thinking aloud.

"Sorry about that Shiro," Keith said. "We should've realized sooner that this thing wasn't you."

"Don't worry about it guys," smiled Shiro. "What's important is that you did and nobody got hurt. I'm glad you're all okay. And Keith…"

Keith met his eyes uncertainly.

"You did a great job leading Voltron."

Before Shiro knew what was happening, Keith had his arms wrapped around him. The rest of the paladins soon joined in. After a few minutes, they all reluctantly pulled away, knowing it would be best to get the clone to the castle before he awoke.

"Come on guys," Shiro announced. "Let's go home."


End file.
